


Почти омегаверс

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Насколько все было бы проще, если бы Стайлз почитывал фанфики))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти омегаверс

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл относится к событиям пост-2го сезона

* * *  
– Скотт, если хочешь спасти свою задницу, в буквальном смысле, ты должен стать Бетой Дерека!

– Мы уже это обсуждали, – упрямо набычился МакКолл.

– Ты не понял. Когда речь шла о твоей жизни, тут я был полностью на твоей стороне. Но сейчас я реально говорю о твоей заднице, бро.

– Какого черта мы говорим о моей заднице? – возмутился Скотт.

– Потому что я узнал, чем отличается Омега от Альфы и Беты, помимо статуса одиночки, – теперь важно сделать серьезное лицо и поубедительней голос. – Они могут родить от Альфы. Беты, наверное, тоже могут, но у Омеги больше шансов выжить во время спаривания и последующей беременности и родов.

Перекошенную челюсть МакКолла утягивало все ниже, а брови – все выше. При попытке заговорить челюсть не пожелала возвращаться на место, поэтому ничего вразумительного не получилось.

– Я вчера до часу ночи рылся в инете в поисках информации по Омегам, и... сюрприз, бля! Оказывается, у Омег, если они не подпитываются энергией от своего Альфы, как это делают Беты, со временем начинается течка. На этот запах слетаются все Альфы в округе, и начинается бойня за право поим.. эм, пометить Омегу. Именно поэтому, чтобы подпортить деторождаемость оборотням, охотники чаще всего убивают Омег, – Скотту лучше не знать правду о том, на каких сайтах Стайлз вчера зависал, и какие выдумки фриканутых девчонок он читал. На что только не пойдешь ради друга. Главное, сделать нужные выводы из прочитанного и правильно подать информацию. Осталось закрепить успех. – А в Биконн Хиллс, между прочим, идет стая Альф.

* * *  
– Как тебе удалось уговорить своего дружка стать моим Бетой? – Хейлу и правда было интересно, с чего это МакКолл сам пришел к нему, и сам же попросился в Беты. На закономерный вопрос, откуда такое внезапное желание, тот только промямлил что-то о неготовности пока становиться отцом, и о своей любви к девчонке Арджент.

Не сложно было догадаться, откуда растут ноги у смены полюсов МакКолла. Поэтому Дерек пришел за ответами к Стилински.

Стайлз вскинул руки в победном жесте, но тут же спохватился, и стер идиотскую улыбку с лица.

– Сила внушения Стилински, – с гордостью пояснил Стайлз. – И попробуй теперь сказать, что я слабый и бесполезный член стаи.

Вздохнув, Дерек собрался уходить, когда ему в спину донеслось:

– Главное, не обращай внимания, если Скотт спросит что-нибудь о мужской беременности.


End file.
